Four Leaf Clover
by SunKyuShine
Summary: Summary : Ketika dengan tiba-tiba seorang yang memegang predikat 'Flower Boys' mendatangi Kim Jongin saat makan siang dan menyatakan perasaanya. lalu apakah jawaban Jongin pada nya. langsung baca saja juseyo ! EXO fanfic. Crack pair. HanKai. Luhan!seme. Kai!Uke. DLDR! RnR!


Tittle : Four Leaf Clover

Cast : Kim JongIn, Xi Luhan, and others cast

Length : 1/?

Desclimer : the story belong to me!

.

.

.

.

.

*FOUR LEAF CLOVER NEW VERSION*

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Kim Jongin, jadilah kekasihku"

Satu deretan kalimat itu cukup membuat tiga orang didepannya memasang wajah tolol. Apalagi wajah si pemilik nama. Dengan tidak etisnya menampakkan ekspresi paling bodoh yang pernah ia tunjukkan dan menjatuhkan sumpit yang sempat ia pegang.

Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tengah menganga lebar begitu pula dengan kedua temannya.

Ck. Benar-benar konyol sekali.

Sebenarnya bukan karena ucapan namja itu yang membuat mereka tampak bodoh. Namun seseorang yang mengucapkan dan dengan ekspresi apa yang membuat mereka kaget.

Bayangkan saja, menurut kalian pantaskah orang yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dengan penampilan seperti orang ingin memalak?

Tentu saja itu salah. Namun ajaibnya cara ini dilakukan oleh orang itu. Kita panggil saja dia…

… Xi Luhan.

Dari seluruh siswa di sekolah Anhyang Art School ini justru orang semacam dialah yang tidak mungkin akan mengucapkan kata-kata sefrontal itu. Apalagi mengingat reputasinya yang dikenal pemilik otak cerdas dan salah satu 'Flower Boys' disana.

Dan lebih gilanya lagi adalah dia melakukannya di kantin kala para siswa menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat yang paling indah setelah lama melakukan proses belajar.

"Kau bicara padaku ?" satu pertanyaan itu justru membuat Jongin nampak lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya. Bukankah jelas-jelas Luhan tadi menyebutkan namanya tanpa terselip satu hurufpun di setiap dari kata-katanya tadi?

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tuli. Keundae, mungkin kau salah orang Tuan"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya' "

"Yaa! Dasar bodoh ! Itu bukan jawaban tapi sanggahan !" Jongin memandang sengit kearah Luhan.

"Terserah, lagipula aku tidak memerlukan jawabannmu"

"Kau gila?!"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mensejajarkan dirinya tepat berada didepan wajah Jongin. Sebuah senyuman jahil tercipta pada bibirnya.

" Benar. Katakana saja seperti itu. Karena aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini untukmu. Jadi sebagai imbalannya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau adalah kekasihku arrachi. Mohon bantuannya ya?"

Dan sebuah tepukan pelan dikepalanya menjadi akhir dari kisah JongIn siang itu dikantin.

"Cih, Dia pikir aku ini anak kecil. Awas saja kau dasar rusa cina!" teriaknya frustasi.

" Aigoo... dia benar-benar tampan. Jongin-ah, apa kau pikir dia tadi bersungguh-sungguh?" Baekhyun yang dari tadi duduk diam di sebelah kanan JongIn memandang penuh tanya kearah JongIn. Dan membuat namja lain yang duduk dihadapannya mendelik sebal kearahnya.

"Ah, molla molla molla. Aku tidak mau tau. Aku pasti sedang mimpi buruk"

TAAKK~~

"YA ! baekkie hyung kenapa memukulku?!"

Alih-alih meminta maaf Baekhyun justru memeletkan lidahnya dan meneruskan kembali makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda. Ingin sekali rasanya JongIn membalasnya sebelum kata-kata Chanyeol membuat ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kurasa ia sungguh-sungguh" dari intonasi yang ia keluarkan jelas-jelas ini bukan banyolan Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Ini terdengar lebih serius.

"Jangan bercanda hyung? Darimana hyung tau kalo ia sungguh-sungguh?"

"Entahlah, feeling mungkin" jawabnya acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**PS : ini adalah versi baru dari ff lama saya yang berjudul sama, karena saya tidak mendapatkan rasa puas tersendiri saat saya meninjau dari tulisan saya sebelumnya. Bukan karena saya tidak merasa puas atas review yang telah kalian berikan pada saya. Justru saya merasa terkejut sebelumnya karen saya tak mengharapkan review yang membuat saya lebih semangat lagi untuk benar-benar 'unexpected' bagiku. Namun sekali lagi keegoisan saya membuat ff tersebut hangus, hahahaha… semoga kali ini saya bisa memgang konsistensi dalam meneruskannya kembali apapun yang terjadi…. ^^ I love you~~~**


End file.
